Nico's fairytale, A Cinderella story
by AnimeBook's
Summary: Nico's life was just like a fairytale until his dad married. After that death scene to follow him like a shadow. What happens when Nico gets his own Fairy Tail? SOLANGELO - COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Author's note; Hello everyone. This is a new story. It is a cindarella story with the characters from the Percy Jackson series. Don't worry I already have the next chapter almost completed so it should be up later today or tomorrow.

Warning; I have changed some ages of characters. I believe that's the only thing I need Warning you about at this time.

Before Author's note there were 1,432 words in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy in please I would love feedback

* * *

A Cinderella story.

Once upon a time, a very long time ago there was a beautiful Kingdom where a young boy lived with his older sister and father.

Okay it wasn't that long ago. And it was not in a faraway Kingdom. It was good old New York, and the only reason it looked far away is because of all the smog from the car fumes. But to me and my sister Bianca, New York was our kingdom.

Bianca and I had lots of fun growing up even though we didn't have a mother. Well ok that's not entirely true we had a mother our parents just weren't married.

Our dad owned this really cool little diner in New York. And we love hanging out there when we weren't in school or doing other stuff.

At Elysium everybody felt like family. I would say this story probably started at Bianca's and mine eighth birthday party which like every year our dad held at the diner.

"Make A Wish you too." Reyna said; Bianca glance at me and I smiled back. what did we need a wish for? Our lives were perfect.

Hades Di'Angelo stood back to snap a picture of his two angels blowing out the candles on their cakes, right as he was about to snap the photo he was ran into buy a nother body.

Even though Hades had children with Maria, who whats his best friend ever since he could remember. His leanings were more towards the male variety but he so badly wanted children. So Maria being the best friend she is said that she would be more than willing to be a surrogate mother so Hades could have his dream of finally having a family.

And indeed Maria was there at her children's birthday when she witnessed one of the incidents that would change everything.

Hades quickly cot the other body before they could fall. Times load for Hades as he gazed into the bluest eyes he ever seen.

A year and a half later Bianca's and my life changed again.

My dad ended up marrying the fella, Octavian who had ran into him at our birthday party. Octavian and along with him came his own twin sons Otis and Ephialtes.

And then shortly after that my mother got really sick. And it wasn't a slow sickness either when it came it came fast. One day she had a slight cough and a fever two days later she was in the intensive care unit at the Apollo Hospital.

Bianca and her brother Nico worst seated on either side of their father in the hospital waiting room.

"Is The Di'Angelo family here?" a doctor with blonde hair called.

"Yes, that's us." Hades said standing to meet the doctor.

Nico and Bianca could not hear what the doctor was telling their dad. But the 9 nearly 10 year olds new that something was going on.

My mom died 2 days later from what I later learned was a very very bad case of pneumonia.

After that moment my sister and mine lives we're definitely no fairytale.  
-

When we were 11 a earthquake hit New York and callds very much damage. But the worst damage yet was that it took our Father from us leaving us with are stepdad and step brothers.

My father didn't leave a will so my stepfather received everything. The house, the diner, His Firebird. And to his dismay... US.

It was that me, Otis and Ephialtes Were to share a room and Bianca got her own. But once our Father died, our stepdad moved the two of us to the attic while both of his boys commandeered our bedrooms.

And then yet again tragedy struck once more. Because when I was 13 my sister Bianca had gone out hunting with some friends and Otis. And there happen to be a landslide where they were hunting and my sister didn't make it while two of her friends were injured.

That day I lost my best friend and the only fairy tales I believed in after that were the ones I read in books.

 _ **4 years later** _

Nico, Nico... Yoo hoo. NICO!"

A black haired boy jerked awake and groan as he nearly fell out of his computer chair.

"It's breakfast time. So bring me my breakfast. You lazy boy."

Nico yawned. And noticed that His Messenger wust still up from the night before. But it had a new message.

 **Did you fall asleep doing homework again?**

He quickly tight a response and then shut down messenger and turned off his computer.

Nico made his way down to the kitchen to make His 'Majesty' his egg white sandwich.

Nico glanced out the window that looked out on to the pool, his stepdad was lean back and one of the poolside chairs reading while his two stepbrothers we're having their water aerobics lesson. Once the eggs are done he put them on a croissant and took it out to the pool.

Outside Octavian was exerting his boys. Through Octavian's eyes his boys could do no wrong and we're perfect at everything they did. Like their water aerobics. Octavian saw graceful swans in the water. while everyone else Saw two lumbering neanderthals.

"NICO!" Octavian hollered.

"I'm right here Octavian. 1 egg white croissant sandwich." he said placing the plate on the side table.

"Is that one of the croissant from Hestia's harf?"

"Of course." Nico responded. "Only the best." he said sarcastically. Octavian scrutinized him from over his sunglasses. "Was that sarcasm? Nico."

But befor Nico could respond a ear piercing screech from one of his idiot step brothers grabbed their attention.

When Octavian's attention was once more on Nico he said; " what are you doing still standing there?" Nico started slightly intern back to Octavian. "Get to work." the blonde said.

Nico nervously fiddle with his skull ring as he said; " Octavian, I can't go to work this morning. I have a really big test I need to study fo..."

Octavian cut off The Raven. "I don't care somebody called off and they need you to go into cover. So go." he said shewing the boy towards the house.

Nico side as he turned around and headed back towards the house.

Nico went back up to his room and pulled on a black pair of jeans with a black shirt and his messenger bag. Before heading out to his car, longingly looking at his father's Firebird as he headed to his junk of a car.

"Thanks for calling Legion. One moment please." half a year after Hades Di'Angelo died and his husband took over the diner he changed everything that the man had built.

The first thing he did as new owner, was to change the name of the diner from Elysium to Legion. It shouldn't have to be said that a lot of people were very ticked at that.

"Martha! Your orders up." The diners manager, Reyna hollered as she hung up the phone.

"Thanks Reyna." Martha said.

Reyna Avila Ram rez-Arellano, a black eyed, black haired, 22 year old Latino woman. Has worked in the diner since she was 18. And she loved every minute of it.

"Good morning Mr Grace. Black coffee, two fried eggs and a piece of toast?" she asked even though she already knew that's what he would order.

Reyna turned from placing the order, she frown and walked over towards the person busting tables. "Nico. What are you still doing here?" she asked the teen.

"I'm almost done." Nico said as he placed another plate into his dirty dishes bucket.

"You're going to be late for school." Reyna said; "I'll get there when I get there. Octavian will kill me if I don't get this done." Nico said as he went over to the next table.

"I don't give a damn about Octavian. What I do care about is your education." she said as Nico continued clearing tables.

"I.."

"He's got you coming in here at the crack of Don."

"But I..."

"Your dad would want you at school not here." Reyna said; as she took the dirty dishes from Nico.

"Thanks Reyna." Nico said;

"GO on. Get going." the Latino said Waving off the Italian.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note; here you go everybody the second. Hope you all liked. Please favorite and review.

Before author's note this chapter had 1,677 words.

* * *

chapter 2,

Couple minutes later Nico was pulling up in front of a single floor 2 bedroom house to pick up his friend Leo.

"Morning Mr Valdez." he said to his friends dad who was working on the guys very expensive, very old Chevy Impala.

Leo's dad returned the greeting. "Morning Nico." Nico honkd the horn.

A couple more minutes later Leo came walking out of his house. Nico was impressed because his friend maneuverd the mine field of his dad scattered tools that were scatter all over the driveway without once looking up.

Indeed Leo never glanced up until he was in Nico's car with the seat belt on. "Hey man. What's up?"

The Italian just shook his head in pool into the street.

Nico was heading towards his first [peridd], When he noticed his stepbrothers making fools of themselves. He shook his head as he turned the corner. A couple of second's later his phone buzzed in his pocket.

Pulling it out he pressed the little side button to wake it up from sleep mode. When the screen flash there was a symbol on his phone saying that he had received an email.

He glanced at the time and noticed he had a few minutes so he went and opened his email.

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: morning.**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **Hi there Ghost. How are you this morning? It's been a little while since we last talked. so I'm just checkin making sure you're OK.**

Nico chuckled as he replied.

 **To: Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: silly.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **We talked this morning. And good morning by the way.**

Nico press send as he started thinking about the shift he had to work that night at the diner. He smiled as he heard another pang from his phone.

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: what's on your mind?**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **What are you thinking about right now?**

 **To:Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: morning.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **You first. What's on your mind?**

 **To:Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: Me.**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **I'm thinking that professor Rothman has dissected one 2 many frogs.**

Nico glanced up to where the teacher was sitting at one of the tables eating an apple, and then he glanced around the courtyard again looking at the few students who were on their phones.

'My pen pal could be any one of these people. But which one?' I wonder. He thought this as he replied.

 **To:Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: morning.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **I was just thinking about the shift that I have to work tonight at the diner.**

 **To: Ghostking193**

 **Subject: WTF?**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **What do you mean shift? I thought you worked this morning?**

 **Somebody called in today so I had to go in and help out with the morning shift.**

Before Nico had even sent his email he got another one from Sunnyboy001.

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: Ribbit.**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **Ribbit, ribbit.**

 **To:Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: none.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **Lol**

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: meet?**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **I want to hear your laugh. When can we finally meet?**

 **Nico quickly sent his email right as the first warning bell ra** ng. Nico closed his phone grab his bag and headed off to class.

* * *

 **To: Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: none.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **Soon.**

Will solace, good high schools resident archery captain side as he closed his phone.

* * *

Two days later Nico was sitting in his computer class talking to Sunnyboy001 over IM, when he was supposed to be Reading some paper for his class.

 **so Ghost, how is your day so far?**

 **Ugh... Over demanding Stepdad. I'm being harassed by the 'cool clique,' to. same old same old I guess. You?**

 **PS. Ever feel like you don't belong?**

 **Absolutely. I can be surrounded by a sea of people and still feel alone. But then I think of you.**

A small smile came to Nico's lips.

 **Hey Nomad, do you think we've ever met?**

Just on the other line of computers from Nico Sat Sunnyboy001. And they responded.

 **I don't know. Are school has over 500 kids.**

 **Well that narrows it down.**

 **Well at least I can eliminate the girls. You're not a girl right?**

 **Nope. male all the way through.**

Just as Nico sent his latest IM the bell signaling the end of class rang. Nico exited the window off the computer and stood up to leave the classroom. As he did, his bag that he didn't know was unzipped spilled its contents all over the classroom floor.

And of course the popular click was standing just by the door and a couple of them, aka drew Tanaka the school's resident queen bee started laughing.

Although Nico vaguely knowledged that one of the clique wasn't laughing at his dispense.

Will solace. The captain of the archery club. Will's father to Nico's knowledge was the person who owned Apollo Hospital in the city. So which made will one of the rich kids in the school. So above Nico's class.

But then it stopped the italian I'm having a crush on the guy since they were like in 8th grade.

Nico quickly Gathered up his stuff and made his way to his next class. Trying to beat down the blush that had overtaken his olive complexion from thinking about his crush.

Nico and Sunnyboy001 talked until it was the wee hours of the morning.

 **To: Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: OMG**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **$It's two in the morning. We've been at this for five hours.**

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: think.**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **I think we broke our record.**

 **To: Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: think.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **well I don't know about you. But I think we should turn in. Night.**

 **Wait.**

Nico Pauls to see what Sunnyboy001 was going to say.

 **Sunnyboy001 ended up quoting Tennyson.**

 **To: Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: impressed.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **Quoting Tennyson impressive.**

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: Thanks.**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **Thank you. Please meet me at the homecoming dance, I'll be waiting for you at 11 o'clock in the middle of the dance floor.**

Nico paused after reading that. He was shaking from his stupor buy a new message popping up.

 **Sweet dreams.**

* * *

That weekend Nico spent with Leo, in Leo's backyard, practicing his swordsmanship, why Leo once again was fiddling with something.

"Well hey, this is great, you'll finally be able to meet him." Leo said; as he grabbed for a wrench.

"I know Leo." Nico said as he slung his practice blade in a wide arc. "This guy sounds too good to be true." Nico took a break as Leo still not looking up through him a bottle of water. Which Nico caught deathly.

"Come on, its been like 2 months since you started talking to him in that online support group."

After Bianca died Nico was given a brochure about and online support group to hell deal with grief. Especially considering this was the third death in Nico's family since he was 10. And in this support group is where he first started talking to Sunnyboy001.

"You talk to him all the time." Nico had sat down next to leo and was now passing him tools that the crazy inventor needed. "You know him." Leo said; looking up from his project right into his friends dark brown eyes.

"Yeah. But he doesn't know me. What if I were to meet him? And I'm not what he expects?" Nico said before taking a drink of his water. "Maybe this whole relationship is better for cyberspace." Nico put down his water bottle and went and stood in a defensive stance why he practices strokes.

Leo sighed, "you have to go to this dance." Nico glared and pointed his wooden sword in Leos direction. But Leo just snorted and said; "This guy isn't going to be in one place for long."

Leo picked one of his tools back up and said; "Alright, if it helps, I'll be your escort." Leo looked into the slightly surprised eyes of his best friend.

Nico's practice sword was held loosely in his hand facing down towards the ground.

"Really?" Nico asked disbelievingly. His friend was be, Nico knew that but it still was a surprise that the little Latino would offer.

Leo just nodded his head as he used his wrench to tighten a screw.

"You rock Leo."

Nico's phone started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Nico, some little bird got into my croissants and ate all of them. I NEED MORE CROISSANTS!"

Nico winced inhale the phone away from his ear but he could still here Octavian's loud screeching.

Leo watched as Nico hell the phone away from his ear. When his friend had finally closed his phone he glanced over and said one word that said it all.

"Octavian."

"Why do you act like his slave?" Leo asked.

"No Octavian, no money to go to Italy."

It's always been Nico's dream ever since he was little to go to Italy. To go to the homeland of his mother. Nico's mother was born in Italy and would talk to Nico and Bianca in Italian when in private or when she didn't want other people to know what she was saying. Nico picked up the Italian curse words quite easily.

"That sucks."

Meanwhile on the school soccer field that doubled as the archery team practice field, Will Solace was practicing while talking to his friend Cecil.

Will was good, sure he wasn't the best Archer on the team some of the others were much better than him. But he had a good head on his shoulders and was able to handle the responsibility of being captain.

He had just shot his for Pharaoh and was getting ready to pull another one when Cecil asked him a question.

"So what are you and Drew going to the dance as?"

Will Paused and loosened his draw on his bow string. Lowering his bow to the ground he said. "I'm not sure if I'm going to go with Drew."

Cecil had a gobsmacked expression on his face. "If you're not going to go with Drew. Who are you going with?"

"I don't know." Will raise his bow and fired making a bullseye. "It's a mystery to me."


	3. Chapter 3

Warning; I have Octavian being naughty and doing some inappropriate touching. So if you don't wanna read that part you can skip it. But you might miss something important.

Before Warning;/notes there were 2,364 words in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please I would love feedback.

Italian translation. [If my translation is off, will someone please inform me about the right translation into Italian. Please?]

bastardo - Literally bastard.

Mi dispiace - I'm sorry.

si prega di non più - please no more.

si signore - Yes, sir.

And of this is the true translation why is please and yes the same word?

* * *

Chapter 3

Leo went with Nico to get His 'Majesty's' croissants.

When they entered the bakery they both took a deep inhale of the delicious sense of the building, cookies, muffins, cakes and all sorts of other goodies were on display behind the glass counter at the front of the shop.

The two boys stood in line and waited their turn. When they finally got to the front the owner of the bakery, Hestia gave them both a warm smile.

"Hello Nico. Nico's friend." the boys greeted her intern. "So what can I get you today?" she asked.

"Do you have any more croissants?" Nico asked scanning the shelves of pastries.

Hestia frowned. "No, I'm sorry but we're all sold out of croissants. Is there anything else I can get you?"

Nico's face fell. "No. That's alright."

"Are you sure? We have some other tasty treats."

"Yeah. I'm sure, come on Leo."

Just as Leo and Nico were about to leave the shop, Nico's to idiot stepbrothers started harassing Nico.

"Oh look Otis. It's poor little Nikki." Ephialtes said in a awful cooing voice. Otis laughd as he said; "Yeah Nikki, you better run on home dads 'looking' for you."

Nico paled slightly before grinding his teeth, and took a half step forward towards the two idiots. Leo quickly grabbed his friend's shoulder. Leo could tell there was a double meaning to that word but he didn't know what. He waved towards Hestia as they exited the shop.

Leo led the small Italian to the car as quiet unintelligible words came from Nico's lips.

* * *

Just as Nico suspected when he informed Octavian that the bakery was out of croissants, the man got angry, and took it out on Nico. Nico could tell he was going to have a black eye later.

"Did you finish your errands?" Octavian asked, "Because I need you to go back to the diner and take the night shift." Octavian said; before picking up his glass of alcohol and taking a drink.

Nico stood there, "Hmm, it's my night off. And, mhm, it's the Halloween dance at school." Nico said quietly. He wasn't afraid of Otis and Ephialtes. But Octavian scared the crap out of him.

"I know." Octavian said patronizingly. "But you need to stop being so self centered and start thinking of others." Octavian said as he took another drink.

Nico took a com breath before looking up from the floor. "But." he started fiddling with his skull ring. "I really need to go to this dance tonight."

"Come on Nico, you need to earn your traveling money to go to Italy, you need to bust a lot of tables."

"Octavian, I'm a straight A student, I work 7 days a week at the diner. I never asked you for anything. Please let me go to this dance." Nico could fill the tears at the corners of his eyes.

Nico flinched as Octavian stood up and stood in front of him. The older man placed his thin bony hands on Nico's face tracing the lines of the Italians cheeks.

Nico couldn't move as Octavian lean forward and whispered into his ear even though there was no one that could hear them.

"You know what I want Nico. I've asked you to come to my bed everyday since you were 13, but you refused." Nico shivered and backed up, but Octavian followed. "bastardo." Nico said;

[[[[[[[warning]]]]]]]

Octavian hand shot out and grab his stepsons wrist, he held both the wrists above the Raven's head. And then the blonde lean forward holding the struggling Italian, and kisst up the boys neck until he capture the boys plump pink lips. Biting hard he forced the boy to open his mouth. Octavian stuck his tongue into the warm wet cavern enjoying the whimpers from the slight body in front of him. His other hand that wasn't holding the boys wrists traced the contours of his chest until it made their way down to the boys jeans where the older man started to fondle his stepson.

Octavian stopped kissing his stepson as he shoved the boy against one of the walls, and whispered getting into his ear. "Its your choice, you can go to the diner tonight." Octavian paused as he stuck his hand into Nico's boxers pulling sharply on the boys member. "Or, you can stay here and warm my bed." Octavian gave another kiss to the rosy lips and the meat in his hand another short pull before releasing the boy, Who fell to the ground sobbing and holding himself. "Mi dispiace." Nico pleaded, "si prega di non pi ."

Octavian smirked and he saw the nice forming, dark purple bruise over the boys eye. The blonde kneeled, so he could softly combe through the dark hair with his fingers. The boy was shaking. "Be at the diner at your normal time for night shift."

* * *

Nico glance at the Laughing table of the popular click. The bell over the door chimed, and a group walked in. He heard Reyna greet the new arrivals as he made his way over to the counter.

He wasn't paying attention and collided with a bigger body. His butt hit the floor and he grown. "shit." Glancing up he gazed into the shrewd amused eyes of his stepfather. Nico looked back down. He knew Octavian was amused. The black eye Octavian had givin him earlier was now covered by makeup, so as to appear normal. His stepfather stepped over him but still managed to kick him.

Nico stood up, eyes firmly on the counter, as his stepfather addressed him. "I'm going to be picking up Otis and Ephialtes at the Halloween dance. I'll be back by 12 sharp." Octavian paused from counting the money to look up at his stepson. "Well?" he asked the boy, waiting for a verbal response. And When he got it he was happy to hear the sweet alluring language.

"si signore." And then the boy left to continue his work.

A few tables away Reyna stood with a group of diners as they watched the interaction between the older blonde and the young Raven.

A blonde girl sitting at the table noticed that Reyna was grinding her teeth and giving the blonde male at the counter a death glare.

"who are they?" she asked nodding towards the teen and the older man who are now on opposite sides of the diner.

The Latino side. "The blonde." she nodded towards the man who was still counting money behind the counter. "Is Octavian." she spat out the name. "And him." she said nodding more softly to the Raven. "Is Nico." she gave the boy a smile that he didn't see because he was faced away from the group. "Nico's dad was the original owner of this establishment." she sighed. "But when he died the man didn't leave a will, so everything went to his husband." she glared once more at the now retreating blonde as he was exiting the diner.

Another girl who had long choppy brown hair asked, Any clue why he's answering the blonde in Italian?"

Reyna glance once more at Nico, who was filling the towel dispensers, biting her lips she answered. "Well, for one his mom was Italian. It's always been habit for him that when he is scared or nervous he starts speaking Italian instead of English." she said; as she walked away to get the group's drinks.

* * *

"Nico?" Nico turn to see Martha rolling past him. "I'm desperate." she said handing him a notepad.

"Could you please get that back table for me? Hun." Nico glanced at the back table ingrown it was where the popular we're sitting. "And please get there drink and food orders, Thanks."

* * *

"Why do I have a feeling there won't be anything good here to eat?" Drew tanaka complain. "Air doesn't count as a food group." one of the boys joked. The group looked up as their waiter approach.

"Oh, look its diner boy." some of the group chuckled.

"What can I get you guys?" Nico asked.

"What can I get here that has no sugar, no carbs and is fat free?" Drew asked with a haughty look up towards the waiter boy. Beside her Will gave her a look.

"Water." Nico deadpand. Will choked on his laugh.

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" one of the girls questiond. Giving Nico a look.

"That was funny." will half whispered to Cecil who nodded with him.

"I'll have a nectar." Drew said;

Nico just looked at her like she was stupid. "What in the hell is that?"

"He really is stupid." said one of the girls. "Its water from grease." answered another.

"Well we only have New York water."

Drew side as she said; "Fine, I guess I'll have some tea."

she made another comment about the waiter and will came to the end of his patients. "Drew." she turned to look at her boyfriend. "We really need to talk."

"What about?" she asked.

"Privately." Will responded. Drew side, and motion with her hands. "Anything you need to say, you can say in front of my peeps."

Everybody leaned in to hear what the archery captain would say. "Ok." will said slowly. "I want to break up."

"What?" she asked, disbelievingly. Her peeps were shocked. "Are you in love with somebody else?"

He shrugged still looking at her. "I think so." he said;

"What? With who bro?" one of the other dudes asked.

"I don't know." he said; not taking his eyes off Drew. "But we could still.."

"Don't say the word friends." Drew said; pointing her finger in wills face. Will slowly back away from her.

"Now, we are going to go get ready for the dance. And when I see you there this foolishness better have evaporated." she said motioning for her girls to get out of the booth.

Once it was just Will and Cecil, the other boys had followed their girlfriends, at the table, That's when the waiter returned with the drinks.

Cecil side and said; "Well I don't know about you Will, but I'm still going to get a bite to eat." he grabbed one of the tease the waiter had placed on the table and gave the boy his order. Will stood up, and tried to give the waiter money for the tea.

"Oh, don't worry about it." the boy said; Will side as he grabbed his coat.

* * *

Nico placed the tea on the counter and looked up into Reyna's face.

She took the tea's. And said; "Hey, I want you to come over here and meet some people." Reyna drag him over to a table where a group of 5 we're sitting.

"Okay everybody, this is Nico. Nico these are my friends, Percy." the boy with black hair and see green eyes waived. "His girlfriend Annabeth." the blonde female gave a smile. "Jason." the blonde male saluted. "Sup's?" "His girlfriend Piper," and Jason's sister Thalia."

But before Nico could put together a greeting the door opened and Leo, his dramatic friend entered playing some really lame dramatic music.

"What's up?" Leo said popping the 'p' at the end.

Leo, in his Zorro costume came running up to Nico. "Nico, Nico my dad let me have the keys to his Impala." Leo realized something, "you're not going to the dance dressed as a busboy are you?"

"I'm not going, I'm stuck here."

"But, but, what about cyber dude?" Behind the two boys a throat cleared. They turn to see a group of people watching them.

"Who is cyber dude?" Reyna asked. "Is he talking about the boy Who has been sending you those love notes?"

"Reynaaaa." Nico Hist, glancing around. "Not here."

"They're not love notes." there was a pause as Nico flushed. "Their emails."

One of the girls at the table, Piper, Nico remembered, chuckled and said; "Reyna, I do believe your friend has a crush on this "cyber dude.' " she said and then she turned to Nico.

"Do you mind if I call you Nico?" Nico shook his head. "Nico if a man has taken his time to write his feelings for you, it is a love note."

"She's right man." Percy and Jason said; "You have a secret admirer." Percy song.

"And he wants to meet him tonight at the dance." Leo added.

"What are you still doing here?" Reyna questiond.

"Obeying orders." the group at the table shared matching frowns. None of them liked that choice of wording.

"Nico, this is your true love." Leo said; "True love is going to have to wait." Nico argued back, turning his head away.

"Oh please, leave that drama for the housewives. You are going to that dance."

Leo smartly kept his mouth shut, for what he wanted to say what have pissed the Latino even more.

"I can't. If Octavian found out he would kill me, and then bring me back to clean up the mess."

"Nico Di Angelo, your mom, dad and sister did not leave this earth wanting you to be unhappy. Time for you to find your own happiness. Starting with this dance."

Nico fiddle with the rag he pulled from his aprons pocket. Nico heard a ding and looked up to see the restaurant cook, Frank Zhang.

"Nico, you need to listen to Reyna. You're always studying, you're always working. You need to take some time for yourself."

Nico look down. It took a few minutes and some mumbling in Italian on Nico's Part but he finally realize they were right.

"I believe you are right, I never do anything for myself." The group agreed smiling.

"And I deserve to have some fun, to let loose every once in awhile." The group agreed again. "I'm going to go to that dance." after a moment Nico's face fell again.

"What's the matter Nico? What's wrong now?"

"I can't." he said; "For one I don't have a costume, and to Octavian is going to be back here at midnight, if I'm not here I'm dead."

Reyna smiled. "You leave both of those things to me." she said;


	4. Chapter 4

Before notes there were 1,913 words in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please I would love feedback.

Italian translation.

bastardo - Literally bastard.

* * *

Chapter 4

Reyna half led half dragd Nico out the building and down the street with Leo following behind.

Reyna knew there was a temporary costume shop down the street where they could find him a costume. They ran to the door of the shop but the manager was just turning the sign to closed.

"Dakota." Reyna said through the door of the shop. "Nico needs a costume."

"No, no. Reyna I am closed."

"Come on, I'll give you free pie for a week."

Dakota was quiet for a moment as he thought it over. "Makit a month." he said; as he unlocked the door. Rayna nodded as the trio made their way into the shop.

Sadly the fore couldn't find any good costumes. Nico had just returned from changing out of a Roman Legionnaire costume, when Rayna happened to look down into the glass counter she was leaning on. "Dakota Let me see that mask?"

The mask would cover the eyes and the nose, and it was dark blue with swirls of white and black. Reyna nodded to herself.

"What you got there Reyna?" Nico asked.

"Part of your costume." she said;

* * *

Nico move to another box, Him and Reyna where in his room at his house, Reyna had him looking through old boxes for something. "What are we looking for exactly?" he questiond as he opened another box.

"We are looking for a suit, your dad had this old suit that was your grandfather's. Your dad kept it in this blue box with black lining." she explained.

Nico picked up a box that seemed a little heavier then some of the others. Opening it he found some photo albums and..

"Found it." Nico said as he pulled a blue wooden box from the bottom of one of the chest.

He placed it on his bed and removed the lid of the box. Looking into the box he smiled and shook his head. "Reyna I can't wear this."

"That suit has been in that box so long it deserves a night out." Reyna gently placed her hand on his shoulder, Nico glanced at her. "And, I think your father would be very proud to see you in it and he would probably think you were very, very handsome."

Nico smiled.

* * *

The Lotus hotel was the happening place. As the music blared many kids in many different costumes dance the night away waiting to hear the results of their homecoming court.

Will stood by the refreshment table rubbing his hands together. "Will,take a chill pill." Will glanced to his second best friend, Lou Ellen. She was dressed like a witch, with a pointy hat, striped black and white stockings, a black dress with black shoes. And to top it off she was wearing very red lipstick. He glanced over to Cecil, his other friend was dressed as the Greek god Hermes.

* * *

Drew was annoyed, her boyfriend had been avoiding her since she got there.

* * *

"Come on Nico, take the Cape off you look great." Leo said; as he tried to regain possession of his Zorro cloak.

Nico took a deep breath as they walked down some of the stairs.

Leo gently grabbed Nico shoulder and said; " come on, its almost 11." Leo started to go down the next flight of stairs but Nico stopped him. "I have to be back at the diner by midnight." Nico bit his lip.

"Hmm, ok give me your cell." Leo said; Nico did as asked.

"Ok, I'm going to set the alarm for a quarter till 12. k?" Nico nodded.

Nico handed Leo back his cloak and slowly started making his way down the last small flight of stairs.

When he enter the ballroom of the hotel the music was a sort of slow upbeat kind of song. Nico flushed as he felt the eyes from the other people in the room upon him.

* * *

Will's breath caught in his throat as his eyes caught sight of the perfection descending the stairs. It was an angel, an angel cloaked in both light and dark.

* * *

Leo led Nico to the middle of the dance floor, before making his way just a couple feet away.

Nico stood in the middle of the body of dancing students looking around anxiously waiting and seriously hoping that this wasn't a joke, that he wasn't the butt of someone's fun.

"Ghostking1930?" Nico looked up from where his eyes had been studying the floor. He blinked.

"Will Solace?" a slight pause. "Your Sunnyboy001?"

Will look down at his costume. "I guess my costume doesn't hide who I am very well, does it?"

"I know exactly who you are." Nico said. "I have to go, this was a mistake ."

Will stood there for a moment before running after him. "Wait." he grabbed Ghostking1930's arm to stop him, but let go quickly when the boy flinched slightly. He quickly spoke before the boy could bolt again.

"This wasn't a mistake. Please, let's go out to one of the courtyards and talk. Please?"

Nico watched the eyes of the archery captain as he spoke.  
"Please, let me get to know you, let you get to know me."

He sighed as he nodded and motion for the blonde to lead him outside.

Will watched the boy walk next to him. He took a closer look at Ghostking1930's costume.

* * *

A 3 piece, dark blue almost black tailcoat over a white button down shirt. The cuffs and collar of the coat had white and black stitching swirl designs. "I thought you had a girlfriend?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, I had one. But I was only dating her to prove a point to myself." They found a bench to sit on.

"And that would be?"

Will smiled as he said; "That I don't like girls. That my preferences lay not with curvy bodies an ample cleavage but with the muscle chest or lack there of a male."

"But why me?"

"When we first started talking I had just lost my older brother Malcolm, I had fallen into a bit of a depression, which is why my dad had me join that support group." he smiled at the memory a little sad. "When I started talking to you, you made me happy, you made me not feel so alone." he looked up at the Raven next to him. "When I talked to you I felt like I could be myself, that I didn't have to put on a show, be there Allstar archery captain, or the son of a famous doctor. When I talk to you I could just be me, just Sunnyboy001." The smile on wills face could have put the Sun to shame for how bright it was.

"So ghostking1930, would you tell me who you are, if I guess it right?" Will asked.

"Maybe." Nico said with a smile.

"Would you object to a game of 20 questions?" Will inquired.

"How about 10?" Will shrugged, "I'll take what I can get." Will noticed the other fiddling with a ring on his finger.

"Ok, first question. You do really go to Good? Right?"

"Yes."

"Pie or cake?"

"You need to be a little bit more specific than that, what flavor pie? what flavor cake?"

"Pumpkin pie, chocolate cake."

"Chocolate cake."

"Where did you get that ring?" Nico looked down at his ring.

"It was a gift, from my sister before she died."

will could see the pain in the others eyes, "Would you care to walk around the courtyard some more?"

They stood up from the bench and started down one of the paths. "Okay, 5th question. Do you have any activities you enjoy?"

Will was happy to see a smile on the others face. "I like doing swordplay. My friend said that if I had a real sword he thinks I would be in his words a badass." he chuckled.

"Have you ever been out of the country?"

Nico shook his head, "No, but my dream is to go to Italy, that's where my mom was born."

"So can you speak Italian?"

"yes, I can speak Greek too. My dad was from Greece."

"Wow, a bilingual boy. I like."

Nico flushed, "Bastardo."

"Question six, what's your favorite color?"

"Black. Next?"

"Do you have a job?"

"Yes."

They stopped, standing at the gazebo that was decorated in little white fairy lights.

"If I asked you to dance would you?"

"Without music?"

"Yes."

"Then yes, it would be my pleasure."

Will took the boys lefthand and placed it on his shoulder while he held the boys right hand in his own, he looked into those eyes, those dark brown eyes as his hand slightly Hubbard above the Ravens waist waiting for permission.

"you can put your hand on my waist. I'm not going to bite." he said laughing slightly.

Will laughed and placed his lefthand around the slider boys waist.

The two suede back and forth for a few minutes. Their heads turned when they heard the soft melody of a guitar. Just outside of the pavilion a small group of musicians stood there smiling as they provided music for the dancing couple.

Brown and blue eyes twinkled as they gazed back into each other's eyes.

* * *

Will couldn't believe this wonderful person he was dancing with really existed. He hadn't really learned much with his 10 questions, other than he likes swords and that he was Italian. He knew he still had 2 questions left but didn't know what to ask, but for now those didn't matter, the only thing that matterd was the person in his arms.

* * *

Nico could not believe this, he was at the dance, and dancing with Will Solace no less. He smiled as will twirled him before bringing him back so they were staring at each other face to face. Will's eyes were the most bluest eyes that Nico had ever seen. "No more questions?" he asked the blonde.

"mnn." Will hum. "Sorry what? I just couldn't help but staring into your beautiful eyes."

"You do still have two more questions."

* * *

Unbeknownst to the couple they were being observd by two different pairs of eyes.

Will stopt dancing for a moment and stepped away and walked over and grabbed one of the flowers that were growing up the pavilions pillars. Turning back around and presenting the flower Will asked,

"Ghostking1930, do you fill like you made the right choice, meeting me here tonight?"

"I do." he said as he took the White flower Will offer. "And do you, Will Solace ever want to see me again after tonight." he asked back. smelling the flower so he didn't have to look into those blue eyes.

"I'd have to think about that." his dark eyes that had been closed shot open and gazed into the still smiling face. He relaxed as he realized the archer had been joking.

Will raised his hands to remove the mask so he could see the rest of the face when they were startled buy a shrill alarm.

Will watch as Ghostking1930 closed his eyes and he heard as he said; "Not now."

"What?" Will asked.

"I have to go."

"What you have an evil step mom who's going to lock you in your room if you're not home or something?" Will joked, not knowing how scarily close he was to the truth.


	5. Chapter 5

Before notes there were 2,998 words in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please I would love feedback.

* * *

Chapter 5

"I'm sorry. And thank you, this is been the most amazing night." Nico stretched up just a bit, will was only two inches taller than him, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Nico stepped back and off the gazebo. "Wait, where are you going? The dance isn't over."

Nico smirked and jokingly said; "I don't believe you want to see me turn back into a pumpkin."

Nico ran back up the path, he had to find Leo, he had to get back to the diner.

* * *

Will stood there for a moment thinking, 'Well, here we go again.' before running after the other.

* * *

"Attention everyone, attention. It's almost midnight so it's time to announce our homecoming Royals."

Nico was still holding the flower as he ran through the room looking for Leo, when he finally found the guy he was talking to a girl in a witches costume and a boy dressed in some Greek costume.

"Hey man we have to go, like now." Leo nodded as he excused hisself from his two companions.

"Your homecoming Royals are... Prince charming." Will who had just reenterd the room, head turned to the stage where Mr Karmin was standing.

"... and the male Dark Angel."

Will's friends pushed him towards the stage where a spotlight had already trained on him. He didn't want to be here, he wanted to find his dark angel.

"Has anybody seen the mail dark angel?" the teacher asked.

Will saw two figures running up the stairs out of the building, he turned to follow.

But when he got there the two were gone. He saw something laying on the ground so he went and picked it up. A cell phone, it was a phone. He clenched his hand around the device.

Nico was out of breath when he sat down in the Impala. Leo started up the car and as they pulled out of the hotel parking lot he asked, "So what did he say when he found out it was you?"

"He didn't say anything, cuz he didn't find out."

Leo just Sat there mouth a gape. "What do you mean he didn't find out?" Leo took off his mask, "Why not? " the Hispanic asked.

"Leo, I live in an attic, I drive a beat up old car, and he's expecting..." Nico rubbed at his nose, "Someone not me."

Leo just gave his friend a look. "I'll be doing him a favor if I just disappear."

Leo's hands clenched around the steering wheel. He hated when Nico talk about himself like that.

* * *

"How was the dance boys?" Octavian asked his sons as they climbed into the car." "it was great." "yeah awesome."

"Good to hear it." the blonde said as he pulled out of the parking lot driving towards the diner.

* * *

"Can't you go any faster?" Nico asked.

Leo flipped off a car as he responded, "Nico, you probably haven't noticed, but I'm already going 38 in a 35 mile zone Nico. 38."

Nico rub his head at his friends over cautiousness. Ok, he knew that Leo wanted to be safe while driving his dad's baby. Seriously this was not helping his anxiety.

And then of course they got stopped by the yellow light. He started mumbling profanitys in Italian under his breath.

"I might not be able to understand you because you're speaking Italian bro, but I'm not stupid you know. I'm trying to get you there as fast as I can."

Nico gave Leo a apologetic look.

Reyna was at the counter nervously watching the clock. Lucky for her they had a backup plan in case his bitchiness, Octavian shown up before Nico.

'And it looks like we might have to use that plan.' she thought as she saw Octavian's car pull into the lot.

A few moments later the restaurants door open with Octavian flanting his way in. "Where is Nico?" the preck asked.

"He is in the kitchen helping Frank with some cleanup."

Percy stood there nervously looking at Frank. When Reina asked if he would like to earn a couple bucks he thought ' sure, no problem, sounds easy.' and for the most part it was. But now that Octavian guy was back he was starting to get worried that their plan would fall to pieces.

Percy turned his head when the back door of the restaurant open and side in relief as he saw Nico coming in the door.

"What took you so long?" he whispered as loud as he dared. The teen blinked.

"What are..."

"No time just put this on." Percy said interrupting the boy and shoving the black uniform shirt and pink apron towards him. Before ducking out of sight.

Nico quickly put on the uniform, grab a spatula in the nearest plate of food, which happen to be a croissant sandwich.

He use the spatula to ring the bell, and then called out "Order up."

* * *

The staff side in relief as they saw Nico in the kitchen. "I thought he was helping Zhang clean up, not cooked?"

"Frank had to step out of the kitchen for a moment and asked me to watch this." he presented the sandwich.

* * *

Monday morning the school was buzzing about who the Dark Angel was.

"No Leo, Power Rangers Samurai sucks. I believe after Power Rangers Dino Thunder they should of.." Nico trailed off from his tyrant when he entered the front of the school.

Posters were everywhere, on the lockers, on the bulletin boards, hell there was a couple even taped to the water fountains. Leo went and grabbed one off the student help desk.

 **HAVE YOU SCENE THE DARK ANGEL?**

 **If so please call Will Solace.**

There was even a drawing of supposedly Nico's face just with a giant question-mark where his eyes, nose, and mouth would be.

"I wonder if anybody but me thinks this is obsessive." Leo said; as Nico stood there in quiet shock.

* * *

"Dude. Since when have you been gay?" Mitchell asked.

Cecil gave Mitchell a glare, since will had his back towards the other guy hanging up flyers.

"Since I was 13." will stuck his hand out for another flyer, Cecil handed him one.

"Then what was the whole thing with my sister?" Mitchell asked. Will told Mitchell the same thing he told his dark angel.

Lou Ellen who had been quietly following the boys holding her own stack of flyers spoke up. "Didn't you find his phone? Then why not use that to figure out who he is." she said and then popped her gum.

"I tried." he hung up another poster. "But the phones locked." he hung up another.

"I just keep getting these text messages saying I need you, come see me now."

"That's hot."

"Yeah I thought so too." he took a poster from Cecil. " until I got one saying come clean the toilets, two of them are clogged."

* * *

"Nico." Leo whispered. "He's looking for you. You have to tell him." Leo said as he pulled his bookbag farther up his shoulder.

"It was nothing more than fantasy. Just a fairytale. It was time to come back to reality. And my reality is that no one is going to love me in that way. I will forever be alone."

They had to stop their conversation when they enter the classroom.

* * *

"Why don't you check the yearbook again?" Cecil suggested. "Yeah, maybe you missed him." Lou Ellen added.

"There's no way I missed him. I combed through the yearbook like 3 times since the dance. And we had a connection."

He had to stop putting up posters when the bell rang and head to class. On his way to his seat he passed a table where a raven head was placed on its arms laying on the table.

If only he knew that who he was looking for was only two seats in front of him.

* * *

At the house Octavian was drinking a beer and looking through the mail. "bill, bill, a catalog for Shakespeare transcript.. Who in the hell subscribed...Oh, Ephialtes." he picked up his beer again. He glanced over to the small package that had been hand delivered by his supplier. He pulled the tiny bag of pills out of the box and grinned. "I will have you in my bed soon enough Nico."

* * *

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: I need to know.**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **My mind is stuck on repeat and all it is replaying is you.**

 **Please tell me who you are?**

Nico just Sat there staring at the screen. He glanced at his clock. 9 o'clock. He had been staring at this email since he got home at 4. 6 hours of indecision. His fingers flexed over the keyboard.

Nico was just getting ready to write his message when his door was thrown open and Otis stepped in. "Are you about done with my report? it's due Friday."

Nico rubbed his forehead. "I'm working on it Otis." He said; trying to rub away an upcoming migraine.

"Well hurry up. It makes me feel anxious when I have to wait on it." He said; still standing there in Nico's bedroom doorway.

Nico glanced over his shoulder, 'yep the idiot is still there.' "Was there something else you wanted Otis?"

" I.." "Nico, could you come downstairs?" Otis was cut off by his father's screams over the speaker.

Nico side and press the intercom button , "I'll be right there." he closed off the email, he got up before he left his room he said to Otis "I'll be right back."

* * *

Drew was seriously pacing, she was still in the angry non-believing stage of denial. She had went looking for her boyfriend at the dance after being fed up of him avoiding her, so she asked around until someone told her they had spotted him outside at the Gazebo.

But she had not expected for him to be with someone else. And that pissed her off.

* * *

Will was sitting on the couch with a book in his lap.

"You know you'll never find out what happens if you don't turn the page." Will's father, Apollo stated.

Will put the book down. "What's the matter will?" the older man asked.

"There's someone I like, but I think I scared them off. Cuz they haven't talked to me since the dance." Will said; "What do i do dad?" he asked his father.

"Have you tried talking to this person?" Apollo asked his son.

"Yes."

"Start from the beginning and tell me how you and this person met. Maybe if I understand that all understand a better way to help you." Apollo said sitting down next to his son on the couch.

So will told his dad the story from the beginning, how he met Ghostking1930 on that online support group, breaking up with Drew, about building up the courage to ask them to meet him at the dance, about their dance, that Ghostking1930 kissed him on the cheek, about finding the cell phone and then finally about his efforts to locate them with the Flyers.

Apollo Sat there mulling over the situation. "Well." he got up and stretched. " I say we go get a bite to eat before pondering this any farther." Will nodded and stood up as well.

* * *

It was a slow night at the diner, Reyna was working on budgeting, Nico was wiping down the counter and refilling the salt and pepper shakers. They both glanced up when they heard the door open. Nico stiffened and bout his head not looking towards the door. For will solace had just entered with an older blonde gentleman behind him. A quick glance between the two told you that the older man was Will's father.

The two sat down at the counter and each grabbed a menu. "What are your specials today?" the older blonde address Nico who was still standing behind the counter with his rag is hand.

Nico glanced towards Reyna and pointed unobtrusively at will as he answer the older man. "Well sir our special for the night is a beef brisket with a side of mashed potatoes or peas and with your choice of banana nut bread or roll."

He hummed, "What looks good to you tonight Will?"

Nico glanced back over to Reyna who was motioning with her head between Nico and Will. Nico shook his head.

"Could I start you two off with anything to drink?" he asked the two blonds.

"I'll take an orange crush." the older blonde said. Nico wrote it down and then turn to Will, " I'll have a Dr Pepper."

Nico went and got their drinks. When Nico return the older was nowhere in sight.

"My dad will be back he had to take a phone call." Nico nodded and placed the drinks on the counter putting a straw by each.

"Do you ever feel that if you show someone who you are they won't accept you." Will asked the waiter.

"Yeah, I do." Will put the straw's into the drinks.

"So I don't mean to pry." Will started. "But I see you every time I come in here, how many hours do you work?"

"A lot, I'm saving up for a trip to Italy," he said giving a hint.

"That's cool. Oh! My names Will, Will Solace by the way."

"Pleasure. My name is.." he got cut off.

"NICO!" by his stepfather.

Nico excused himself and then made his way over to his impatient stepfather.

* * *

Monday afternoon Nico left his history class half dead. After his interaction with Will that had been cut off by his stepfather the man had ran Nico Ragged. Nico hadn't even gone to bed until around 4 that morning and had to wake up at 6 for an early shift at the diner. And also wasn't helping that he thought he might be coming down with a sickness.

So now he was dragging his way to his next class. It was study hall. Maybe he could go find somewhere to crash?

* * *

Nico haven't been dozing long, at his spot, that was A elder tree on the side of the gym, when he was interrupted by Leo.

"Man, you need to say something to Solace ASAP."

Nico yang not opening his eyes. " 'hat you talking about Le'o?" he made his self more comfortable.

* * *

Drew was feeling anxious so she decided to skip out of language arts, instead she went behind the gym to have a smoke. (A/N; I do not condone smoking.) she had only Turk a few drags of her smoke when she heard voices around the corner of the gym. So being that she loves gossip she went over to listen in. 'Maybe it was arguing couple.' she thought.

So she stood there leaning against the wall listening.

"Nico, just tell him." ugh, it was that little nerd Leon or something that she cheated off of in algebra. " what could he possibly do."

"Um, ridicule me for ever."

Di Angelo. Annoying, pathetic Di Angelo. For a Diner boy he was actually quite good looking, she admitted that the Italian look was very good on him. although his constant black clothes and second hand belongings gave her and some of her group ample teasing opportunities.

"Um Nico, he likes you. He said so." she heard a Pause and a shuffle.

"He doesn't know me. he knows Ghostking1930."

"He liked you at the party."

Drew exhaled a drag of her cigarette holding the smoke in her mouth before releasing out of her nose.

"So I should just go up to Will and say, 'Ciao I'm your dark angel?"

Drew dropped her smoke but quickly stepped on it. "I don't want to risk it. Maybe romance is just meant for cyber space. For me anyway. Plus when everyone else found out including my step brothers... he is the most popular boy in the year and I am a nobody, Can you say laughing stock in 10 feet under?"

Drew smirked as she was already coming up with a plan to get her man.

* * *

Octavian hummed is he through a pill into several bottles of coke and then carefully resealed the bottles. After glancing at them he smirked and placed them back in the fridge. Now all he needed was a little black hair beauty.

* * *

Nico was not at all feeling well when he got home from school. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a coke out of the fridge, and then went up to his room.

He sat down at his desk and started up his computer, signing in to his email account once everything was up and loaded. He cracked open his pop and took a drink as he open an email from Sunnyboy001.

 **To: Ghostking1930**

 **Subject: game.**

 **From: Sunnyboy001**

 **Hi, how are you? In case you aren't aware tonight there is A soccer game at school. I was wondering if maybe we could meet, and I may finally get to learn the name of my dark angel.**

 **Forever yours, Will.**

Nico sluggishly typed a reply. 'Why won't the keys stay still?' Nico thought as he tried to focus on the computers keys.

Nico stood up and stumbled falling to his knees. He shook his head and he thought he heard something. He had a moment of clarity and then blacked out. What he saw in that moment of clarity scared him to Hades.

He hadn't noticed Octavian sitting in the corner of his room with a manic grin on his face and from his hand was dangling a black rope.

* * *

Author's note; hides under desk. Please don't hurt me. This story has taken a slightly different route then I first had envisioned. I'm thinking maybe one more chapter after this plus an epilogue. I would love feedback on this chapter. Love you all.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's note; I did it. I have finally finished a story. I am considering the story done. I may write a small epilogue sometime later but for now it is finished.

Warning, I give you all a warning that there is a **non consensual sex** scene in this chapter. Three guesses anyone? But seriously be aware.

Before Warning;/notes there were 2,248 words in this chapter. Hope you all enjoy and please I would love feedback.

* * *

Chapter 6

 **To: Sunnyboy001**

 **Subject: sounds good.**

 **From: Ghostking1930**

 **I like that. My friend Leo and I were planning to meet up under the elder tree on the side of the gym building.**

 **If anything you should be able to locate us quite easily. Just look for the Latino Santa's elf.**

Will look up from his phone. He was Sat one of the benches watching as the soccer teams warmed up.

Good light showing there school pride during any sporting events. The marching band was out, the cheerleaders were cheering, and the crowd was pumped.

He got up just before the game started and walkd over towards the side of the gym. The soccer field was in a good location that you could pretty much see it from no matter where you were on campus. As he got farther from the sidelines of the field and closer towards the small area of trees where the elderly and parents with small children like to sit because it was shaded, the crowd thin.

Will scand his eyes over the small line of trees until he came across a boy that indeed made you think of a latina Santa's elf.

He was wearing a pair of greased stain jeans, a white tank top shirt, and a... Tool belt? around his waist.

He noticed that the boy, which the email had named as Leo, was scanning the area with his eyes, that look to be holding concern in them.

He cautiously approach. "Hmm, are you Leo?" he asked.

"Oh yes, but my peeps call me Mr Mcshizzle."

Will blinkd. Was this guy serious? "Okay then. I received an email earlier from Ghostking1930, you do know who that is right?" the boy nodded his head. "well, he told me to meet him here under this tree, and said I would find a easy if I looked for a latina Santa's elf?" he said ending with asking a question.

The other snorted. "Yeah that's my nickname so don't wear it out." he said; before going back to scanning the grounds.

"Pardon, but you seem rather worried. There anything wrong?"

"He should be here by now. He lives closer to the school than I do, And has a car, I don't. So he should be here. I'm worried that something might have happened to him. And I can't call, because he lost his phone."

Will winced. "Is there anyone you can call? to check up on him."

"Well I could always call the diner." he heard the boy mumble as he pulled out his phone.

"Hey Reyna, have you seen Nico today?" He paused to listen. " No, I had to do something for my dad so he brought me, but I was supposed to meet me go here.. Oh and Nico's prince charming is here to." He paused again, "Yeah I haven't been feeling right either.. No, you know I don't trust Octavian." another pause. "OK, yeah, sure. I'll have him call you, by."

He slipt his phone back in his pocket and then turn to Will. "So solace, do you have a car?"

Will nodded. "Good, let's go." Will blinkd and followed.

$-00-$

Nico sluggishly opened his eyes, a groan slipped from his lips.

He felt something slide up the skin of his leg, but his mind was still fuzzy. And then he felt a kiss on his lips before a whisper in his ear.

"Welcome back to consciousness my little angel." Nico couldn't really focus but he thought the voice sounded like Octavian's.

He felt something slide around his member and start stroking it. As the whispering continued.

"You know I've wanted you in my bed for years, since before your father died really."

He felt something, most likely another hand squeeze and twist his nipples, he groand. The hand move from his nipples down to his entrance.

Octavian just watched as the boy tried to move, his smile grew a little bit bigger when the boy realized he was bound to the bed.

He started to kiss down the boy's chest.

* * *

Will drove like a bat out of hell, he didn't know if he was just picking up on the boy's vibes, but he was starting to feel like something bad was going to happen. He stepped on the gas.

* * *

Octavian stuck a finger into the boy to loosen him up a bit, he moved his finger curling it slightly, before removing it. He heard his angel let out a groan and smiled as he placed a kiss on to the boys lips.

He knew with Nico being drugged he wasn't going to get the reaction that he really wanted, but he would settle for what he got.

He lined up with the boys puckered hole, sliding in all at once. The Italian screamed, he loved hearing that sweet angelic voice even when screaming.

He pushed in and pulled out, in and out. He wanted to feel the pleasure that the small body underneath gave him. He hit the boys prostate, and the Italian moand, he enjoyd the whimpers and sobs, those noises made him go faster.

Nico's body shook as he cried, he could feel big fat tears rolled down his face. God it hurts. Nico sobbed, he was scared.

* * *

Will and Leo pulled up in front of A cottage type house. They stepped out of the car and made their way up the driveway. Leo tried the doorknob.

"It's locked." he said; "Dam."

They both looked up towards one of the top floor windows when they heard a scream. Leo rummaged through his tool bag while will tried to break down the door.

Leo let out a sound of triumph as he found what he was looking for, he kneeled in front of the door and started to pick the lock.

After a couple of minutes he sprung the lock and the two boys rushed in the house, Will following Leo as he traverse to the stairs.

* * *

Octavian grown as he released into his angel. He could hear the boy sobbing hysterically pleading for him to stop in Italian. He bent down to give the little one another kiss when he was roughly grabbed and thrown onto the floor.

* * *

Leo and Will saw red as they ran into the room. Will ran over and tackle-grabbed the blonde guy off of the small figure. Leo neil by the bed whispering to his sobbing friend comforting words as he started untying the bindings around the boys wrist.

The normally calm, cool, Will beat the living crap out of the blonde. Once his adrenaline rush of anger had subsided he gazed down at the bloody unconscious body underneath him. He picked up the discarded rope that Leo had untied from Nico's wrists in used it to tie the blonds own wrists together as well as his ankles.

Once standing he pulled out his cell phone in call 9-1-1.

* * *

Leo, Will, Leo's parents and Reyna sat in a waiting room waiting to hear from the doctor.

Right after will had called the ambulance and they were on their way he had switched places with Leo while Leo called back at the diner and his parents. Once the police and ambulance had came one transporting to the hospital the other transporting to the local jail the two boys had made their way towards the hospital meeting up with mr. and mrs. Valdez and A older dark haired lady who introduce herself to will as Reyna.

* * *

Apollo side as he gazed into the room of his patient. He turned and left to go talk to the boys family.

Will jumped up when his father stepped into the room. "Well? is he going to be alright?" he asked.

"Sit down will." his father ordered. Once both blondes have sat down Apollo explaind.

"Mr Di Angelo was found to have overly excessive amounts of a drug known as ambrosia in his system. This drug originated from grease and have become popular in America's drug trafficking rings."

The gathered group looked worried at one another.

Doctor solace continued, "From what I can tell, Mr Di Angelo has been given the substance for sometime, I expect over the past 3 weeks at the most. We were able to use the stomach pumpe to get out what was in his stomach at the time." he met 5 pairs of anxious and worried eyes.

"However, the amount in his system is almost too much for someone of his body weight and size to manage, so we are working on detoxing his body. One of the sideaffect of treatment is he will be very sleepy."

He paused even though he knew that his son and the other boy already knew this bit of news. It broke him to have to share these findings. "And I'm sorry, I truly am. But our findings also show that Mr Di Angelo has some anal tearing and some semen was discovered. We do believe that mister Di Angelo was raped."

* * *

It took almost 3 weeks for the drug to totally leave Nico's system. Will had been sitting in the boys hospital room keeping the unconscious boy company. When he heard a small grown come from the bed.

Heavy brown eyes open but quickly shut again. He heard a chuckle and then somebody closed the blinds. He slowly tried to open his eyes again and this time he found it not as bright and was able to keep them open even though they were still a little bit heavy.

He turned his head to try and focus on the person sitting next to the bed, he could make out blonde hair. God he hope it wasn't Octavian.

"Morning." he's dreamed about that voice. A voice that sounds like silk but still manages to carry authority. The voice is warm as the Sun on a hot summer day.

He groaned and tried to sit up. "Whoa, easy there."

Will jumd up and ran over to the boys side to help him set up properly.

"Where am I? What happen? I don't remember."

Will smiled gently at the other boy as he responded, "You are at the hospital." he said slowly.

He could see the pain still in the brown eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on the boys messy head of dark hair.

At that moment the door open and will jumped, he looked over his shoulder to meet the amused blue eyes of his father.

"I do believe son, that visiting hours were over 20 minutes ago."

Apollo moved into the room closing the door behind him as his son retreated back to the seat that he knew his son hasn't left since they brought the boy in.

"Morning Mr Di Angelo. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked.

He grown and said; "Like crap."

Apollo looked at his son and nodded for his son to leave the room. He waited for the door to shut before addressing the boy.

* * *

Two days later Nico was sitting up in bed looking out of the window, he looked towards his door when somebody knocked. Standing there was Will solace.

Will entert the room and place the small vase of flowers on the side table as he stood there awkwardly.

"You can take a seat you know."

Will took a seat.

"Thank you."

Will blink, "For what?" he asked.

"For getting him off me. I talk to Leo and he said you turned Octavian into a bloody pulp."

Will smiled, he pulled something out of his pocket and placed it on the table in front of the Italian.

"What's this?" he asked. "Just open it." Will said.

Nico took the ribbon off of the small box, removing the lid he blinked. "That's my.." he glanced up at the blonde. "You had my phone?" he have stated, have asked.

Will nodded.  
"May I ask you something?" Will asked.

Nico laughed as he asked, "You mean besides that question right?" he nodded and said; "After all, you do still have two questions from our game of 10."

"Even though I have heard it from several people, may I finally know the name of my dark angel from you?" Nico blushed.

"Its Nico, Nico Di Angelo."

Will gently took a hold of Nico's hands and looked up into brilliant brown eyes. "I know that we don't know each other well, and that most of our conversations were online, and not face to face. But I can confidently say is that I like you Nico and I would like to get to know you more. Would you consider.." he hesitated. "Being my boyfriend?"

Will nervously Sat there for what seemed to be an awful long time before Nico responded.

"I would like that very much. Yes."

Will lean forward and tenderly gave his new boyfriend a kiss on the lips.


	7. Epilogue, year and a half later

Epilogue, year and a half later.

"Hey you ready to go?" will asked. Nico nodded and grabbed his coat.

Once Nico had gotten out of the hospital he moved in with Reyna. When he was moving out of his old house he found an old fairy tale book that his father used to read when Nico was a child, feeling nostalgic he started leafing through the stories until he found a piece of paper. After examining it he had a minor panic attack when he realized that he held his father's will.

After finding his fathers will Nico had given the restaurant over to Reyna who still insisted on Nico being co-owner. They decided to remake the restaurant the way it was when Nico's father was still here, so they changed the name back to Elysium.

The two left the house and made their way to Nico's Firebird.

He had to go through about 6 months of therapy to deal with the trauma. But he had his boyfriend there every step of the way. And during those 6 months he really started thinking about his future. He had decided to go into psychology, to help people who went through death and people who went through abuse.

After Octavian had been locked up, Otis and Ephialtes were sent to live with there grandmother. Nico wasn't sure what Otis was doing these days but he had heard that Ephialtes had started acting in small plays in local theaters.

Drew Tanaka did something that really had gotten her mom upset and forced her mom to send her to military school.

Nico stopped at a local flower shop in bot three bouquets of flowers. Before getting back in the car and continue the drive.

Leo, for a time after graduating was working in his father's machine shop and he was now dating a girl name Calypso. They had a sort of... Strange relationship. But Nico could see it working for the two.

They parked the car and stepped out and started walking up the path. Will holding two of the bouquets.

Will stood back as Nico kneeled in front of the three graves. He hated seeing the sadness in his boyfriends eyes. He really missed his family.

He hoped that Nico liked his present, Will was planning on taking Nico to Italy so he could visit his mother's home country before they start back at college.

Nico stood up as he gave a final look towards his family's final resting places before turning and slowly walking towards will.

He had found his amazing boyfriend through the site to help with death and death almost separated them but he knew that even though death was there and that it was a part of life he would always have his son, his will to help lessen the shadows.

The end


End file.
